Be Gone Forever
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: Sakura is desperately in love with Syaoran, but he just doesn't see her. Will he follow other young women and forget Sakura... forget her for good? Please read and review! Domo arigato! status: unfinished
1. Young Sakura

**Be Gone Forever**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with CLAMP or own – or am affiliated – with the CLAMP characters, however all of the others belong to me and are copyrighted by. Domo arigato!

**Summary/Plot:**_ Sakura is desperately in love with Syaoran and is his best friend. He and Tomoyo do not get along very well, but they do while in Sakura's presence for their best friend's happiness. Syaoran – who Sakura dearly loves – is in love with someone else while Sakura is longing for him to notice her. What will happen at the end? What will happen in the future? Will Syaoran notice poor Sakura or will he forget her – for good?_

**Author's Note:** Okay, this one's a really twisted fanfic (in a good way, of course), so please, if there is any AU-ness in it or OOC, gomen nasai. Anyway, please read and review! Domo arigato!

**Chapter One**

**Young Sakura**

At this age, Sakura was longing for Syaoran's notice. She was merely seven, but already felt love – a kind of "best friend" love. Not..._ that_ love. At least... not yet. She had made so many sacrifices for Syaoran just so that he'd notice her. He would barely notice her, much less give her recognition. He would simply say such things as, "Arigato Sakura! That's a great idea!" and head off trying to impress someone else.

Kinomoto Sakura stared out the window in her small pink room. It was a beautiful day out. Maybe she should call Tomoyo and Syaoran for a day out to play. Nah, maybe just Tomoyo since Syaoran is always trying to impress someone. She wondered if Tomoyo had any time at all.

After Nadeshiko's death the young Sakura had become vulnerable especially since she was a young heiress and no one knew of this except for Fujitaka, who wanted to keep the heiress from this secret until she was old enough to inherit it – which meant when she would turn twenty-one.

_Who should I call... for it is such a pretty day today! Maybe Otou-san will take me to Tomoyo's house! Oh that would be great!_ Sakura thought gaily.

Then there was a knock on her door. She got off of her pink bed and skipped over to her pink door, the shiny brass doorknob glowing brilliantly.

She opened the doorknob and Fujitaka came in. He picked up his little girl in his arms and walked over to her small pink bed. He sat on the fluffy bed and placed his daughter onto his lap.

"Ohayo Otou-san!" she said brilliantly, flashing her father her gorgeous smile.

Fujitaka smiled at his little girl, in a way, pitying her. For Nadeshiko had just died a month ago and her funeral was half a month ago. He remembered how Sakura cried with solemn tears, her emerald eyes swollen and puffy red. His mind was blinded with the images of his young daughter, a wealthy heiress, wailing for her late mother.

"Ohayo, Sakura," he said in a soft and gentle tone.

"Otou-san, may we call Tomoyo to come over and play? It's a pretty day today!" Sakura asked innocently, staring out her window to the beautiful scenery below.

They lived near Tomoeda's most beautiful lake. It was large and wide and just deep enough to go fishing and just deep enough for a person – an adult or child – to drown if they did not know how to swim.

Fujitaka smiled when he saw the scenery. He remembered that they had moved here after their honeymoon. He remembered how they rented a small rowboat and rowed out to the middle of the lake, watching the sunset and drinking champagne. Oh how sweet the champagne was, but Nadeshiko's kiss was even sweeter.

"Otou-san, may we call Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes gleaming beautifully.

"Sure, but what of Syaoran? Should you like to invite Syaoran as well?" Fujitaka questioned.

"I'd like to, but he's always trying to impress someone, so I might as well just let him impress, right Otou-san?" Sakura replied, sighing heavily.

Fujitaka's eyes dimmed. This all reminded him of his younger days – before Nadeshiko's death. When he was always trying to impress someone else and yet Nadeshiko secretly loved him. He remembered how stupid he felt for being so blind. He remembered that all of the girls he chased never liked him while Nadeshiko stood out. She would do whatever it took just to get Fujitaka to even look at her.

"Dearest Sakura, he will see soon enough. Then you will have Syaoran as your friend for a long time – for as long as you like!" Fujitaka said reassuringly.

Sakura looked up into her father's bold eyes. Her eyes pleaded hopefully that Syaoran would come back to her again – before she could no longer see him anymore... before he married someone else or died in some tragic incident.

He then remembered Meiling. She had moved back to Hong Kong, where she was to live and learn until she finished college. That day ripped a piece of Sakura's heart. The girls were crying while Syaoran showed solemnity in his eyes. He gave Meiling a quiet hug that day, his eyes solemn and his voice cold.

"Fujitaka-sama," he said, "do you think that someday we all may be able to visit Meiling-chan?"

Fujitaka had looked down at the little boy with chestnut hair flying everywhere, breezy amber eyes, and a thin, straight mouth. His eyes were serious and showed strength. He showed no hesitation to tell them all how he felt – how he would miss Meiling in this desperate effort to keep her at Tomoeda.

"Otou-san? Otou-san?" Sakura called, waking him from his memories.

"Oh, Sakura. Gomen. Now, shall we call the Daidouji household?" Fujitaka apologized, questioning her on what they should do.

"Oh Otou-san, yes! We must call Tomoyo! Today is the day we _must_ go swimming! I wish Syaoran-kun could come along, but... oh forget him!" Sakura said cheerily.

"All right then!" Fujitaka declared, lifting the girl off of his lap and taking her hand to lead her to the kitchen phone.

They had called Sonomi and she had agreed that Fujitaka could pick up Tomoyo and take her to the lake for a fast swim with Sakura. The day was a shining beauty and it was quite warm even if it was merely an eight o'clock morning.

As the time passed, the short drive to the Daidouji household was a simple task, except that getting Sakura's swim things were a longer task. Fujitaka had arranged her items in a satisfying order and had then left to pick up Tomoyo, packing a few juice boxes and fruit snacks in their new family van.

Sakura was slurping on a strawberry juice as they were driving in the local neighborhood, a peaceful place to live where calmness surrounded all.

"Otou-san, why did Oka-san have to die?" Sakura finally questioned.

Fujitaka could not reply, especially with his daughter's own feelings on the line. Could he really say what caused Nadeshiko's death? Or should he wait later on until she was old enough? Old enough to understand. Fujitaka remembered that the day of Nadeshiko's death, it was then that Touya was proven mature enough to handle the truth of her death, but Fujitaka knew that Sakura would never be able to understand at such a young age.

"Well, Sakura, she died because that was her day. It was time for her to die," he replied, trying to say it in a calming way.

"Is that why you bought me Kero-chan?" Sakura questioned.

The Kinomotos knew of Clow Reed and of his Clow Cards. It was tradition that the female of the household was to receive Kero, one of the Clow Cards' guardians, and in that case, Sakura was to be the Clow Cards' new mistress.

"Well, I didn't exactly _buy_ Kero. How shall I put it? It is... ah... a family heirloom. Kero is your guide," Fujitaka explained, hearing Kero's soft snores.

"Oh, okay! Arigato Otou-san!" she declared happily, cradling Kero in her arms.

Once they arrived at the Daidouji household, Tomoyo opened the door to find Sakura bursting through happily with Kero floating around her.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan," Kero buzzed happily.

"Konnichiwa Kero-chan, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo happily greeted.

"Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, hugging her best friend.

"Ah! Sakura! Let go of me!" Tomoyo laughed giddily.

After a day of fun, Sonomi had allowed Tomoyo to have a slumber party with Sakura, for it was a mere Saturday and Satomi knew that Sakura needed some fun after her mother's death.

"Fujitaka-kun," Sonomi said once the girls had raced toward the family van with Kero.

"Yes, Sonomi-chan?" he replied.

"Please make sure Sakura is safe. She's already lost her mother, I can't bear to see her suffer more. If you pass on, she will truly be thrown in turmoil. Keep her pure while you can, Fujitaka. Make sure she is safe from reality for now," Sonomi said pleadingly.

"I will, Sonomi. I am already trying," he had replied.

After that day of fun and excitement, Sakura had many memories and pictures to keep her happy. She smiled at the thought of knowing that Sonomi was almost like a mother to her; an aunt.

"Good night, Kero," Sakura whispered, cuddling Kero close to her.

"Night, Sakura. Sleep tight," Kero yawned.

Thus Sakura fell asleep with many pictures of her family, mother, friends, and stuffed animals all around her, cuddling her in an embrace of love that Sakura had yearned for after her mother's death. This was the young Sakura... the innocent Sakura that lived in a world of beauty and peace – the world away from reality. This was the young Sakura that yearned for her mother yet was nestled by her in her dreams, memories, and gentle breezes that came through the open window.

_Sakura... sleep tight, dear. I love you._ Nadeshiko's voice rang with the soft midnight breezes that entered from Sakura's open window.

In her ghostly form, she cradled Sakura and kissed her daughter's cheek tenderly, then left the room to say goodnight to her dear husband and son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Young Sakura. Yup. Anyways, please read and review! Domo arigato! The next chapter will be a little more overwhelming. Read and review! Domo arigato!!


	2. Roses

**Be Gone Forever**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with CLAMP or own – or am affiliated – with the CLAMP characters, however all of the others belong to me and are copyrighted by me! Domo arigato!

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know you guys think that the first chapter was boring. Hah, you have greatly mistaken it! That was merely her childhood, a very "boring" time. As she gets older, you'll see how dramatic and exciting her life gets! Please read and review! Domo arigato!

**Chapter Two**

**Roses**

Sakura was desperately rushing through her morning. She had woken up late and being in junior high – middle school – she had early morning cheerleading practices.

She raced through her hallway in her flashy blue and white uniform, the newest colors of Tomoeda Junior High.

The seventh grader ran across the lovely painted hallways and skipped down the stairs in clean white ankle-socks and slipped on her pink and white shoes. Quickly, she tied her hair into two pigtails and wore a very special necklace – today was the big day on who would stay on the squad and who would leave.

"Ja ne Otou-san!" Sakura yelled, waving goodbye to her father.

"Ja ne Sakura!" he yelled back, frying eggs and bacon for Touya's breakfast.

Sakura slapped her backpack and P.E. bag onto her bicycle and rode off, leaving dust flying behind her.

_Oh I can't be late! Whoever is late is disqualified right away! I can't have that happen! I need to at least have a chance to compete!_ Sakura's mind raced.

"Sakura! Quickly Sakura!" Sakura heard a familiar call her.

She hastily made her way through the mess of backpacks and smelly P.E. bags with deodorant hanging out of them and shorts, shirts, bras, and pads almost spread out everywhere. She wiped her forehead from sweat and ran out the door to find that she was earlier than Sakurai Mae, one of the best cheerleaders. Mae was talented, but also bratty. She had a younger sister, Maemi who was one month older than Sakura. For the cheerleading squad was formed of both eighth and seventh graders.

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura squealed, running to her friend who was sitting on the lowest bleacher with her video camera handy.

"So, where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura questioned, since he promised to be at the tournament – or so they referred it to – with Tomoyo waiting for Sakura.

"I don't know. I guess he decided to chase on Mae, she _is_ the one he is trying to impress anyway. I don't get what he sees in all of those girls. He's acting like such a baka, you know. If he is your best friend, Sakura, then why isn't he there for you?" Tomoyo huffed.

It was very rare that Tomoyo would say such cruel things and the only time she'd say them was if they were truly true – if it was what the listener _must_ hear.

"But Tomoyo, he's one of my best friends! You never abandon a friend – not for another, not for anything!" Sakura pleaded back.

"Sakura! Open your eyes! He _isn't_ your friend! He just says so just so you'll leave him alone! Have you not noticed?! He's just following all of those pretty girls like Mae! You only assume he is your friend or feel that way because you've been in love with him for the past six years! Sakura, you're twelve now and you're _still_ whining about him? Give me a break! Open your eyes! Why can't you see?!" Tomoyo shouted, but Sakura would not believe it.

"Tomoyo, please don't!" Sakura begged wistfully, tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

Tomoyo reluctantly changed the subject because of her best friend's willful desire not to discuss Syaoran and changed her angry form into a lighthearted, carefree girl that taped her friend's every move. They were talking on and on about how Sakura's routine was going to go. Luckily, she had questioned Mori-sensei what the order was. Luckily, Sakura was last, being able to examine all of the routines that would be done and able to change part of it to surpass even Mae's best routines.

"I can't wait until I beat them all!" Sakura squealed confidently. "I'll show that Syaoran who really has the power over all!"

"That's the spirit! You can do it Sakura-chan! Just believe! Oh, where's Kero?" Tomoyo cheered on giddily.

"Kero's at home with Otou-san. He's probably still sleeping. Oh Tomoyo, this is so perfect having captured all of the cards and having so much free time!" Sakura explained, squealing delightfully.

"Doing what? Baking cookies?" Tomoyo questioned hopefully. She always loved eating Fujitaka's special cookies.

"Hah, Tomoyo, I have no idea," Sakura laughed.

Then, at that very second, Syaoran came up very well dressed with a bouquet of red roses neatly wrapped in white tissue papers and a lovely red ribbon tied around the thin paper. He finally squatted down beside Sakura and laid the red roses next to him with a tiny card poking out of it.

"Oh Syaoran, you shouldn't have brought me roses!" Sakura squealed, giving him a large bear hug.

"Roses? Oh these? Shhh, I'm planning on surprising Mae-chan," Syaoran whispered.

At that, Sakura broke the free embrace and stood up straight. She straightened out her cheerleading outfit and made sure her white ribbons in her hair were tight and ready for battle. She would win Syaoran's heart over either way or another.

"F... for M... Mae, you s... say, eh?" she sputtered.

"Hai. For Mae-chan once she is accepted onto the squad and the squad captain," Syaoran explained.

"How do you know she'll make it?" she snapped, losing her patience.

"Because she's the best," he replied, staring across the slippery basketball court.

_You're the best, Sakura-chan!_

Sakura froze right there. The best. How could she be the best? She'd show Syaoran and then he'd give her the roses – she just knew her plan would work. She thought bitterly of Mae and all of the girls Syaoran had ever liked and chased after. Rumors had been spread that he was a player, and now Sakura could hardly bear it – he was really acting like one!

Sakura wanted to scream out at him. She _was_ feeling hurt! It was true, as Tomoyo had said, but she wasn't about to give up. She would show Syaoran how impressive she was and would make him fall in love with her – he only loved the best.

"What if _I_ am squad leader?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran sat there, his hands clutching the bouquet of roses tightly. He couldn't reply. He turned away from her pondering eyes and lifted his head to the sky.

"That I cannot reply to," he said hesitantly, the struggle clear in his voice.

Those words broke Sakura's heart. Now she was truly going to win – to convince him that she was the best, the greatest, the only. She could hardly take on the suspense. Where were they? Why were the cheerleaders late when today was the big day? But then again, their coach wasn't even here yet, so there was really no point. Those roses weren't for her – end of story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Yah, yah. End of chappie. Read and review! Thankies!


	3. Tomoyo's Secret

**Be Gone Forever**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own or am affiliated with Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. However, all of the OC characters belong to me. I have created them and so therefore belong to me. Thank you. Now, let's hope there are no misunderstandings.

**Reference:  
**Konnichiwa: Hello  
Ja ne: Goodbye (informal)  
Sayonara: Goodbye (formal)  
Ohayo: Good morning  
Arigato: Thank you  
Domo arigato: Thank you very much  
Gomen: I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
Kawaii: Cute  
Kaijuu: Monster  
Gaki: Brat  
Baka: Idiot/Fool  
Otou-san: Father  
Oka-san: Mother  
Hai: Yes  
Iie: No  
Nani: What  
-...-...-...-: Scene change  
.---.---.---.: Flashback or memory

**Author's Note:** Read and review. Arigato.

**Chapter Three  
****Tomoyo's Secret**

Sakura wandered through the girls' locker room. It seemed like an empty without Mae and her little gang of friends hanging all over her.

_Could today really be my special day? To prove Syaoran wrong once and for all? But he's my best friend… I can't do anything to hurt him, but at the same time Tomoyo's expecting me to win,_ Sakura sighed.

How could she break one's heart and spare the other? No, she had to break Syaoran's. Wait, if she won, there would be no difference. The roses would still go to Mae… always go to Mae or some other girl he was suddenly chasing.

"So I will do my best no matter what the consequences of my actions," Sakura said aloud to the quiet silence.

-...-...-...-

"Ohayo Mae-chan!" Syaoran called once everyone had arrived.

Mae smiled her bratty smile at Syaoran and curled up next to a girl in her little "groupie." She then nestled her bottom on the metal bleacher and looked at their coach.

"Sachi-sensei! When are the leader tryouts going to start?" Mae questioned, her hand raised firmly in the air.

"We'll start once we take roll call," Sachi called back.

She flipped through papers clipped onto her clipboard and read the names one by one. Each girl called "here" once they heard their names called.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" Sachi called. "Here!" Sakura called back, proud that her name wasn't missing this time.

_Humph, why wasn't her name missing this time? It would have been so much fun to toy around with her with her face of displeasure. Luckily, my name was called first, so I just know I won't be missing. I wonder why they're randomly picked…_ Mae thought.

"Oh Sakura, she's such a bitch. Asking when the tryouts are going to start and everything. It makes me so angry!" Tomoyo whispered rationally.

_Tomoyo sure is angry with Mae today… well, she's normally angry at whoever it is Syaoran's chasing, but it seems Mae is her main goal,_ Sakura thought.

"Okay, go get some juice or whatever that you should have brought to hype you up for the tryouts. Kinomoto and Sakurai, you two take your time – leader tryouts are always last," Sachi called to Sakura and Mae.

The two nodded and Sakura felt Mae's tense silver eyes glare upon her back. _If I do not win this one… Syaoran will surely laugh at me. I will be a nobody to him. That cannot happen,_ Sakura thought.

She saw Syaoran chatting lightly away with Mae's little group of popular girls as his eyes remained solely on Mae.

_Wealth is something that we all have, but it all relies on how we use it,_ Sakura remembered. She could always feel the presence of her mother and when she would be whispering in her ear. It was a gift from Clow Reed.

"Sakura, let's go get something to eat. I'm sure you didn't have a proper breakfast," Tomoyo whispered in her ear. She stood up, grabbed Sakura by the arm, and tromped away out of the school campus.

"Tomoyo! Where are you taking me? Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted as she tried to wrestle herself from Tomoyo's grasp.

"I'm taking you to get something to eat," Tomoyo muttered back as she stomped toward a vending machine.

"I need to tell you something," she finally muttered.

Tomoyo turned to face Sakura, tears streaming down her face.

-...-...-...-

Tomoyo began to explain how she heard Syaoran speaking to Mae. She talked about what he was going to do while it was Sakura's turn for her tryout and what would happen right after.

Sakura ate her breakfast at Tomoyo's order and listened carefully as her heart tore to shreds.

"Gomen nasai, S-Sakura. I-I didn't mean t-to over-overhear, but it was s-so hard," Tomoyo sniffled as she wiped away tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Arigato, really. If you hadn't told me, I would've had my heart shred to pieces by Syaoran… and not by you. I would never forgive him, well I would, but you're much easier to forgive. Domo arigato, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied.

The truth of what was going to happen would soon be revealed in a matter of morning hours… the ugly truth…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Short chapter, I know. I have to update a whole lot of my other ones. But I just want to give you guys a cliffhanger. Okay, now read and review!!


	4. Heartbreakers

Be Gone Forever

**Be Gone Forever**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Cardcaptor Sakura: Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own or am affiliated with Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. However, all of the OC characters belong to me. I have created them and so therefore belong to me. Thank you. Now, let's hope there are no misunderstandings.

**Chapter Four**

**Heartbreakers**

Finally it was time for the leader squad tryouts and Mae was first. Of course Mae was as confident as ever since she knew that Syaoran would try to overpower Sakura and charm his way into her heart, then crush it so she could perform poorly.

Mae knew almost everything about Sakura, having studied her since the day Mae felt that Sakura was a major threat to her ego.

"All right, Sakurai, get down here!" Sachi-sensei called. "It's your turn. Kinomoto, you best get down here too!"

"Best of luck to you, Mae-senpai," Sakura said earnestly with a weak smile on her face.

Mae didn't reply but gave Sakura the I-don't-need-your-luck smile. She brushed Sakura away and blew an air kiss to Syaoran, who still held the fresh bouquet of red roses for Mae.

Sakura sat herself down in between Syaoran and Tomoyo. For once, Tomoyo's video camera wasn't on, and Sakura knew why.

Tomoyo had despised Mae from the beginning. Once, when Mae and her sister Maemi were new to Tomoeda Junior High, Sakura had offered to show them around and hoped that she could become friends with them. But once Mae and Maemi saw how Sakura was only popular with a few cheerleaders and hardly popular with any of the cute guys, they brushed her away quickly. And then Mae needed tutoring, and so Mrs. Sachi, the cheerleading coach, wouldn't allow Mae to participate unless her grades went up. So Mrs. Sachi had suggested that Tomoyo tutor Mae, thus creating awful problems. Tomoyo had to do _all_ of Mae's homework in order of Mae to at least even _listen_ to Tomoyo. Then she finally quit and now Mae had one of her "fan guys" doing her homework… at least one of the _smart_ fan guys.

"Go Mae!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs.

He stood up and waved and cheered while all of the other spectators (they had just arrived when the tryouts started) stared jealously at Syaoran, who got to sit with all of the beautiful cheerleaders.

Nobody truly noticed Tomoyo, though, because she was always only there for Sakura and would pay attention to no one. The teachers all got so used to this, that they even let Tomoyo have the exact same school schedule as Sakura!

Many people had cheered for Mae while she did a series of flips and jumps, but Sakura knew exactly how she was going to win. Mae's moves looked quite serious and challenging, but Sakura knew that they were simple flips and jumps – the most that Mae could manage. Her body structure was also weak. When some of Mae's teammates sent her off flying, she wriggled in the air and Sakura was quite surprised when Mae actually landed unhurt and unscratched.

But it didn't matter. Syaoran's plan would backfire because she'd make sure that she'd be protected from Syaoran's cards.

She had used a special magic her father taught her of when she was quite young that could protect her from any magic in the world. This spell was the strongest protection that was ever possible, and Fujitaka taught young Sakura this in case her life was being endangered, since she _was_ the heiress of many opportunities.

"Go Thunder, strike Sakura down," Syaoran murmured once Sakura began her routine.

A crack of thunder stripped the air of its calm sincerity and a strip of lightning flashed, piercing the blueness of sky away. And so lightning struck Sakura's small, lean figure, but yet nothing happened and spectators stared in awe as did Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what's going on? Why isn't the lightning affecting her? What sort of trick are you pulling?!" Tomoyo overheard Mae snapping.

"I'm not pulling anything! I don't know why my magic isn't working against her. Maybe she's learned some protection spell, but I don't know how she could've known something was going to happen!" Syaoran shrieked.

After the streak of lightning, the sky cleared once again and the sun began shining brilliantly. This left Syaoran blinded and confused. Firstly, the lightning was supposed to sizzle Sakura to near-death, and secondly the lightning was supposed to start a great storm so that Mae would _have _to become cheerleading captain.

Sakura bounded up and flipped so high in the air it seemed so abnormal. She twirled about in the air with professional-likeness that stunned everybody in the crowd but Tomoyo.

Sachi-sensei had her jaw dropped open in amazement of such talent coming from a seventh-grader. Yes, it was talent, but to Sakura, it was sheer willpower alone. She was determined to win Syaoran's heart sooner or later, as she had been for the past six years and now she knew he truly did have his eye on her. She just _knew_ it.

"And here you have it for Kinomoto Sakura!" Sachi yelled.

Everybody cheered wildly for Sakura. Her routine was absolutely perfect and Syaoran sat there confusedly. No way was he going for Sakura, no matter how popular she had just become. She completely humiliated his taste of women and he was angry now.

He ripped the bouquet of roses into nothing but mulch and got up to talk to Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him with a large, sincere smile and said, "Wow that was a rush, huh?"

Syaoran didn't say anything, but he glared spitefully at her and threw the bouquet of mulched red roses in Sakura's face and stomped away.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as shredded petals of red roses tumbled down her face and pieces of the thorn-less stems got stuck in her curly locks.

Tomoyo, having been right next to Sakura when Syaoran threw the bouquet of mulched roses, quickly hugged her friend tightly and pulled out all of the flowery parts from her hair and decided not to say anything.

"Oh Tomoyo, he's supposed to be my best friend. All I've ever done was give him my love – my all, and he still doesn't want me. What's wrong with me, Tomoyo? No matter what I try to do, I'm always in love with him, even if he does act like a total jerk. I'll never be good enough for Syaoran," Sakura cried.

"No Sakura. You'll never be good enough for Syaoran. And that's because you're _too_ good for him. You deserve someone better," Tomoyo whispered lovingly to her best friend.

"But I don't want someone better. I just want Syaoran to love me the way I've been loving him these past six years. I've loved him for half my life, Tomoyo, and he still doesn't care about me the way I care about him," Sakura cried.

And so Tomoyo let Sakura weep to her misfortune. Sometimes it was good to have a sad, long cry over everything that's gone wrong in life.


End file.
